


A Mended Broken Promise

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Eggsy Unwin is a Little Shit, Fluff, M/M, Merlin Loves His Lad, Pouty Eggsy, Spoiled Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Merlin and Eggsy were supposed to spend an uninterrupted, no Kingsman, evening together. Except Kingsman, and the world, rarely allows for that kind of thing, not when Eggsy married the agencies Quartermaster.
Relationships: Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Eggsyobsessed's Flufftober Prompts 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952008
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48
Collections: Flufftober 2020





	A Mended Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adoring_Eggsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adoring_Eggsy/gifts).



> For Day 3 of Flufftober I wrote this for Elton_Hercules_John, because I was originally gonna write something different, but when I talked about the prompt, she gave me another idea. 
> 
> Day 3: "But you said..."

He knew how it looked, he knew how he sounded, and quite frankly Eggsy didn’t give a fuck.

They stood, facing one another, Eggsy bare arsed without the decency to swath his waist in a towel after their bath; it had been perfect. A nice, slow, uninterrupted evening with his husband since God knows how long, where they could allow the armor of Galahad and the wizard’s hat of Merlin slip away. So to say after the delicious meal Merlin cooked up, served and all but fed Eggsy, he was pissed would be an understatement.

That bloody Harry Hart! Somehow he managed, since coming back from the dead, to ruin every last moment Eggsy and Merlin tried to have in solitude.

“But you said…” Eggsy trailed off, stopping when Merlin’s face hardened; lines deep and serious, his Quartermaster’s patent ‘don’t test me, Galahad’ worn in their own bloody bedroom. “Fuck, Hamish,” Eggsy spewed, tossing his hands in the air in exasperation. “So you just gonna go and fuck off every time he rings you then, yeah? Must be nice. Feel like I’m in a bloody love triangle.” Except the mistress was the job; it was always the job.

Merlin sighed, it was a tired, defeated sound, but kept his firm stance. “Ye know I have no control over these things. There are protocols in place, rules to be followed. Ye’d know that if ye ever cared to follow one,” he bit out.

Eggsy knew it was a mistake, that Merlin didn’t mean it, just by the flash of horror that passed across his face.

“Eggsy--”

It was his turn to raise a hand, halting the older man’s apologies before they could even leave regretful lips.

“Nah, it’s cool. You go on then, people need you more than me.” He watched the sting of his words weigh on Merlin’s shoulders for a moment, before he transformed back into the man in charge of Kingsman’s R&D and basically every other aspect of the joint; sometimes he wondered if Harry ever did anything.

Eggsy tugged on the towel hanging off a hook on the back of the door and swathed himself, suddenly in need of the security. It might seem childish, and perhaps it was, but he was pissed and upset. They only had so many days together, and not for the on-going missions he was sent on--thankfully those were down to quarterly since the table was filled--but the constant presence Kingsman required of their Merlin. The more he thought of it, the more he felt like a child who was denied the biscuit they were promised, after being good and doing what was asked of them.

So he stomped around, collecting his briefs and yanked them up over his damp ass, struggling with the fabric enough he cursed a bit until they settled in place. He felt Merlin’s eyes on him the whole time, choosing to ignore the man as he very forcefully tossed his side of the covers back and plopped onto the mattress with more force necessary.

“Ye are behaving like a child, Eggsy.” Merlin offered his unwanted opinion, earning him a tongue stuck out in defiance that confirmed Eggsy was that put out about it. “Eggsy,” Merlin huffed, using a tone he often did when Daisy threw a strop about being denied fizzy an hour before bed. “I will be quick, I promise.” He relented enough, entertaining Eggsy’s behavior, to coax Eggsy’s eyes to his.

“Yeah, whatever.” Eggsy grabbed the remote, crossing his arms, and slumped down the back of the headboard, pouting like he was five; he didn’t care! This was the fourth night in a row, and happened much more often than he’d like.

Merlin finished dressing before he wandered over to try for a kiss. Eggsy turned his face away, causing his lips to land in the corner of his mouth, and ignore the long suffering sigh his husband let out. He murmured something about spoiled husband’s, to which Eggsy pretended he didn’t hear as well, and left with a quiet, “I love ye,” before he went off to be Mr. Wizard and help save the day.

He flipped through the stations, feeling dissatisfied with every option on the telly. Murder Mystery, no. Rom-com, no. Horror film--Christ he was by himself--DEFINITELY no. Cooking channel, no. And he despised the national geographic channel, no matter how fascinated Merlin found it, Eggsy did not; he’d seen enough of the world, he don’t wanna listen to it for entertainment's sake. No. So he switched from cable to Netflix to binge watch Grey’s Anatomy, from the beginning, for the millionth time; it was an American show, but bloody hell Eggsy loved the drama of it all. And since he was by himself, no thank you very much babe, he could indulge in some melodramatic trash; it is good trash, too.

It weren’t even ten minutes into the pilot episode, Meredith scrambled around her living room with a very young, and admittedly handsome, Derek Shepard--her boss, teehee--bare arsed on the rug, when Merlin wandered back in. Eggsy was momentarily puzzled.

“You forget something?”

Merlin’s mouth opened, in clear anticipation of answering, when it snapped shut as he stared at the screen. “Really?” He frowned, turning to Eggsy. “I leave for ten minutes, and ye put this on?”

Eggsy’s defensive now, giving him his best ‘fuck you bruv’ expression. “Yeah. You got a problem? I was left ALONE--” he made it sound like he were an abandoned minor, and not a full grown, twenty seven year old adult who’s plans got ruined, “--so I had to make my own fun,” he finished with a ‘hmph’ added at the end.

“Well I’m back,” Merlin informed him with a soft smile. Eggsy wouldn't smile back, not because he loved Merlin’s smile and thought he looked adorable when he did; he’d stay strong. “Turned out Mordred just needed a bit of a troubleshooting refresher--” he began to undress, “--all is well, and I am yers for the night.”

It was harder to keep the frown in place. “You wot?” He sounded about as surprised as he assumed he looked.

Merlin’s lips drew up further, causing his nose to crinkle in a way Eggsy wanted to kiss it, and slipped in beside him once down to his pants. He gingerly took the remote from Eggsy, and smoothly changed media providers, as he scooped Eggsy close.

His once stiff and reluctant body relaxed into the warmth, cuddling into his side even as he wished to keep up the spoiled child facade.

“I’m still mad.” Eggsy pouted up at him. Which did him little good as Merlin leaned down to kiss the frown away, forcing Eggsy to melt against his soft, lush lips. “I am,” he argued around his mouth. “Very mad.” His claim was lost against Merlin’s kisses.

“I know.” Merlin allowed, pulling away to nuzzle his cheek, and drop delicate pecks along his jaw. “But I’m here now, aye?” He could hear the apology under the words, without having said it.

Eggsy knew Merlin didn’t just walk away from a mission for anything, and that he’d somehow found a way to force his staff to fix the issue and come back to him, warmed Eggsy from the top of his head to the tips of his toes. He nodded, resting his head into the crook of Merlin’s neck and shoulder, and allowed Merlin to hold him close as he pressed a firm, loving kiss to his lips and turned back to the telly.

He was thankful Merlin bypassed the National Geographic station in favor of an old, romance comedy that was not at all up Merlin’s alley, but closer to Eggsy’s taste. Eggsy burrowed into Merlin's side as his arms wrapped around him, holding him tight as Breakfast at Tiffany's played in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: @stronglyobsessed


End file.
